Mauricio Corazon
Mauricio Corazon is a former Brazilian commando, and a Champion in the Fourth Great Games of the Hydra. History Early History Upon reaching the appropriate age, Mauricio Corazon joined the Brazilian Army, eventually becoming a member of the special forces unit, the Comando de Operacoes Especiais. During his career, however, Corazon and five other members of their unit gang-raped a secretary working at the base they were stationed at, and were soon dishonourably discharged and sentenced to 20 years in prison. During their time imprisoned in a Sao Paulo prison, Corazon and the rest of his unit were approached by the prison bishop, who offered them a holy mission; participate in the Great Games of the Hydra on behalf of the Kingdom of Land. Corazon and the others agreed, and so were released earlier and placed under Cardinal Ricardo Mendoza's charge to prepare for the Games. Once the Star Chamber in the Underworld opened and allowed the Golden Spheres to be retrieved, Corazon, Victor Vargas and the two other Champions for the Kingdom of Land were brought to the Underworld, along with Corazon's teammates, who were to be his and Vargas's hostages. Upon arrival, Corazon, like the other Champions, had an explosive device implanted in his neck. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Corazon, like the other participants in the Games, was left in a strange cell until he was eventually confronted by a strange man in a bull-shaped helmet. After killing his opponent, Corazon ventured out of the cell to find himself among thirteen others who had succeeded against their enemies. They were then all confronted by the man calling himself Hades, who explained that they were all participants in the Great Games of the Hydra. Corazon was soon thrust into the Second Challenge and forced to make his way through a pit filling with water, all while contending against giant catfish, and the black and white lion-helmeted warriors Chaos and Fear. Corazon managed to complete the Challenge, then watched as the winner who had retrieved the Golden Sphere, Gregory Brigham, used his reward to have another Champion executed on the spot. After the interim before the next Challenge, Corazon was informed by Vacheron to select one of his hostages to be handcuffed to for the next Challenge. Corazon and his companion were brought to the starting point for the Third Challenge, where they struggled through the army of Minotaurs and armoured elephants and eventually made it through to the coward's exit. After a nights rest, Corazon, the other Champions and hostages were brought on the hostage train to the wall maze comprising the Fourth Challenge, and Corazon selected two of his companions to help him try and obtain either one of the two Golden Spheres, or the "Golden Stag", the jester Mephisto. Once the Challenge started, Corazon quickly dispatched his companions to slow down his enemies (just as Zaitan did) while he made his way into the maze. Corazon eventually came across Chaos and the Sphere he guarded. While the observing Mendoza assured Iolanthe that Corazon would succeed, Chaos quickly bested the Brazilian by nearly decapitating him before sending his body falling into the sulfurous lake below. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Brazilian Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Huntsman Characters Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Great Games Champions Category:Four Legendary Kingdoms Members